


Operation Therapy Kidnapping

by qweezy0w0



Series: Dream and His Murderous Big Brother(s) [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad guys being family, Does that make Nootmare his bro or his dad?, Dream likes horror-thriller movie, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, It's nootmare's gang, Movie Night, Nightmare being Dadmare, Nightmare is such a mom too, Now Dream is unofficially the bad guys' lil' bro, Platonic Cuddling, a lot of fluff, cUDDLESSS, cursing, dream needs a hug and a lot of cuddles, he's not that brave tho, it's actually high-key but they won't admit it, the bad guys low-key scared of that kind of movie, what did you expect?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24750538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qweezy0w0/pseuds/qweezy0w0
Summary: Dream is so busy lately he has no time to rest, let alone relax. Nightmare’s gang of all people notice it.Dream needs to rest once. In. A. Frickin’. While. From his job as a ‘Guardian’. And he can’t say otherwise.orNightmare is concerned brother but doesn’t want to show it. He’s not fooling anyone though.
Relationships: Nightmare & Dream, Nightmare's Gang & Dream, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Dream and His Murderous Big Brother(s) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814461
Comments: 89
Kudos: 323





	1. Operation Started

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks for @lunalights-stuff84 on tumblr because she gave me inspiration to write this in the first place. I posted this here and my tumblr account. This is so fun to write.
> 
> I planned to write a oneshoot for this but it got unexpectedly long sooo, I think I’ll just divide it into 2 parts. I’m sorry for the grammar mistakes because English is not my first language and I’m not too good at grammar qwq
> 
> I hope you guys will like it!

"Did you guys think that Dream's movement is getting slower and slower every time we fought?"

When the gang just simply chilling in the living room, Dust blurted that out of nowhere.

"Yeah, boss didn't even need to move too much to avoid his arrows, his aim also getting worse lately," Killer replied.

"Did you see how he was staring at Dream worriedly when he thought no one's looking?" Horror joined the conversation.

"He didn't know that we could see just fine," Cross chuckles amusedly. The others also laughed.

"Talking behind my back huh,"

They scream at the new voice.

"Holy shit boss stop appearing out of nowhere," Dust cursed.

Nightmare just shrugged and sit on the sofa, calmly sipping his coffee.

"So you guys also notice," ignoring Dust protest, Nightmare continues the conversation like nothing has happened.

"We fought him once or twice, and well, we admit that he's an excellent fighter,"

If they saw how Nightmare scoffed with a proud look on his face, none of them dare to comment.

"So yeah, we noticed his lack of focus lately, he looked so tired too, in the last fight if we didn't retreat, he would probably pass out," Cross finished his explanation. The others nod in agreement.

Nightmare rolls his eyes exasperatedly.

"Of course he's tired, he's probably busy helping people and giving them therapy until he forgot to take care of himself,"

Once again, no one dares to comment at Nightmare's ~~worried~~ annoyed tone.

"Well, why don't we just kidnap him, hide his weapon, and trap him here so he can stop helping people?" Killer said it partly as a joke. But now the rest of the gang is looking at him like he just said something very clever.

Or, he's indeed said something very clever.

* * *

"Okay, so that was the plan, any question?" Nightmare asked with a serious expression.

"Do anything necessary?" Killer asked.

"Yes, anything but violence, unless it's absolutely necessary," their leader answers.

"Understood,"

"Operation Therapy Kidnapping will start next week,"

* * *

"Thanks for your hard work guardian," Asgore, the king in this universe smiles softly.

"Thanks for your help young man," his wife Toriel the queen, also smile.

Dream almost laugh at that because he's anything but young. He used to be mistaken as a kid though, sadly.

"It was my pleasure your majesties,"

"Would you like to stay for a cup of tea?"

"It's my honor, but unfortunately I have another job to do,"

"Is that so? Have a safe journey then, we wish you luck,"

"Thank you, your majesties,"

* * *

Snowdin Forest, no matter what universe it was, always beautiful. He likes the snow especially. Now he's walking in the forest. He wanted to take his time before he moves to his next job in another universe.

Dream yawned.

'When was the last time I slept?' the guardian's wondering.

He lost count after a week. Or two. Monsters like him can survive without sleep anyway.

He was so busy lately. He's either helping people from different multiverse (especially about their emotional state), fighting against Error with Ink and Blue occasionally, dealing with some paperwork, or fighting against his brother's gangs.

Now Dream thinks about it. The last time they fought was around 5 days ago. Or was it 6? He forgot.

'They're surprisingly quiet, usually, they went out at least after 3 or 4 days, are they planning something?' hopefully not. Even if he doesn't want to admit it, he feels a 'little' tired and he can't deal with a new problem.

'I miss my bed but I have to go to Outertale, Sans said he needs my help, after that I have to go to Sci, hmmm, what else,'

Too busy with his thoughts, Dream didn't realize someone has been following him for a while.

Again, the guardian yawned. He pinched his cheekbone.

"Just a little longer Dream, you can do this!" He encourages himself.

Dream can feel the magic of someone teleported not too far from where he stands and he immediately keeps his guard up. But he realized it too late because before he knows it, a piece of fabric is covering his nose and mouth. He didn't even have the chance to struggle. His consciousness slipping away quickly.

'This is...bad, I have to...stay...awake,'

"This is surprisingly easier than I thought, you got his weapon?" is that Dust's voice?

"Yup, inform boss that we captured him without a problem," this one sounds like Killer's.

That was the last conversation Dream heard before he passed out.

* * *

He thought it's over. Maybe he won't ever wake up again. He hasn't had the chance to say goodbye to his friends. Who will do his job now? Ink is too careless and Blue has his own business in Underswap.

But then he woke up and perfectly fine. He thought if he had the chance to open his eye sockets, maybe he'll wake up in a cold, dirty cell. Yet what he saw right now is beyond his imagination. He woke up on a twin king size bed (and it's so comfy, not gonna lie). The room is painted with dark blue color and the ceiling is decorated like outer space. There's a big size flat television on the wall ahead of him. Maybe around 75 inches or so because its width is even bigger than him. Complete with a DVD under it, also stuck on the wall.

'...where am I again? Maybe it wasn't Dust and Killer's voice I heard before? Because it's just strange if a kidnapper places their captive in this luxury room...right?'

But then why would someone kidnap him in the first place, yet they gave him this room to stay? This room is too luxurious for a captive. He's not even being tied or chained? He can run away if he wanted to.

So what is their true purpose?

'…wait, where's my weapon?' he thought.

He remembers the last conversation he heard. They have his weapon. It means he can't go. Not without his weapon. The only thing he can do is…waiting.

His thought was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Are you awake?" asked the person behind the door.

It was Killer's voice. No doubt. This is probably their base. He has to keep his guard up. Should he answer or pretend to be asleep? But before he decides the door was opened and Killer enters the room. He put a white towel and a set of...peach color pajamas (?) on the edge of the bed.

"You can take a bath, that door at the corner is a bathroom, you can even use the bubble bath, we have that a lot, oh and boss said if you refuse to take a bath and use the bubble bath he'll kill you so you better do as he said,"

Killer sighed at Dream's confused-yet-on-guard expression. Trust him. Killer completely understands if Dream felt like that. He's getting kidnapped, brought to a luxury room, and now being forced to take a bath by his enemy nonetheless. If he was in the guardian's shoes he would be confused and on guard as well.

'Okay but seriously, what am I doing here in the first place? Will they torture me after I take a bath? Or did the bubble bath contain a poison or something? I can't feel any bad intention from Killer though,'

"Just do it without asking anything, and no, the bubble bath didn't contain any poison or anything you're afraid of, Horror will deliver your dinner later so you better take a bath now,"

After that Killer exit the room.

Wow. Killer can read his mind. Dream is already confused before but he's even more confused right now. But...a bath won't hurt, right? Not going to mention that Killer even bother to deliver him a towel and pajamas.

* * *

Dream had to admit the lavender scent bubble bath was great. It was the best bath he has ever had in centuries. For him, a bath is just a need. He never had the time to enjoy a bath like that anyway. He was too busy for that. This is the first time he can enjoy the bathing activity.

The towel that made from cotton is so soft and the peach color pajamas are made of silk. It's very comfortable to wear. He wonders where they got this kind of thing. Not too long after he sat on the bed, the door being knocked again.

"Did you finish taking your bath?" now it's Horror's voice.

"Um, yeah?" Dream responds unsurely.

The door opened and reveal Horror that's carrying a tray.

"Hey, are you okay with chicken cream soup?" he asked as he places the tray on the table beside the bed.

"I'm fine with anything," the guardian replied politely.

"I'm serious, if you don't like it, I can make other things, you don't have to be that polite with us, just relax, there's no poison in this, I know you're probably confused right now but just...hold on a little longer okay?" Horror smile reassuringly at him.

Hold on a little longer? Until what? Until they torture him? Until they set him up? Until what exactly? Why must they act like this? Rather than a captive, he feels more like a guest.

But neither of them has any malicious intent. Dream can't feel it from both of them. Not even a little. It was strange how his enemies treat him so well. It's not unpleasant. It's just...strange. Like, very strange.

"But I'm really fine with anything, thanks for bringing me food," Dream smiles back. Albeit a little awkwardly

"No problem, then I'll be off,"

"Please send my thanks to Killer for bringing me a towel and pajamas,"

"I will,"

Horror left Dream's temporary room and close the door. After that, he walks to the dining room where the others are waiting.

"How is it?" Nightmare asked the moment Horror sit on his chair.

"He already took a bath and he didn't refuse to eat, he still looks confused as hell but it seems he already calmed down after taking a bath, oh, and he said thanks to Killer for bringing him clothes,"

"What? That easy?" Cross looks unconvinced.

"He probably didn't sense any malicious intent from either of you, no one can hide that kind of intent from us, and Dream isn't that kind of person who will lower his guard, especially at his enemy's base," Nightmare explained.

"How can he keep calm in the enemy's base?" Dust also looks unsure.

"He's analyzing his enemy's next move and he has to keep calm during that, at least until he's sure that we're not a threat,"

No one asked why Nightmare understand his brother that much. They're not curious. Not at all. It's not because they don't want Nightmare to smack them with his tentacles. It's not.

 ~~ _They're curious as hell though. Not gonna lie_~~.

* * *

After eating his dinner, Dream didn't know what to do. So he's just...laying down on the bed. And thinking. Sleep is not an option, probably. No one knows what will happen when he lowers his guard. Runaway also not an option. He tried to open a portal but he couldn't even though the negativity is not as bad. He can even feel some positivity here, somehow. But something is blocking his magic. That was probably Nightmare's magic.

He has no idea what Nightmare's purpose this time. He couldn't get any clue either.

The bedsheets smell new and nice by the way. Dream glanced at the wall clock.

'10 p.m. huh, time goes by so fast when I'm thinking, I wonder how long I'll be here, are they waiting for me to lower my guard and do whatever they were planning?'

Again, someone knocked at the door, shattered his thought. Nightmare's comrade surprisingly polite to him during his stay this far. They were indeed didn't ask his permission to enter but this room is not his to begin with. Still, them knocking on the door first is enough for Dream to prepare for whatever will come.

This time Dream opens the door for whoever behind the door is. He's surprised when he found the rest of the gang except Nightmare in front of him. This is...unexpected. Not just this is the first time Dream saw them without their usual attire (all of them are wearing similar pajamas like he's wearing, just with a darker color), they're also bringing some snacks and cookies with them. A lot.

"Um, can I help you all?" Dream awkwardly asked.

"Movie Night," Cross answers shortly.

"Excuse me wha−"

"This room has the biggest television and bed so why not? Oh, I also made popcorn for you," Horror shove a box of popcorn.

"Thanks...a lot?" the guardian received the popcorn hesitantly.

"It's a shame Nightmare's busy with paperwork though, he said he'll join later after he finished," Killer said.

Dream can't help but feel a little disappointed after hearing that but he hasn't recovered from his shock. Unconsciously he stepped aside and let them in. They're snickering at his dumbstruck expression as they enter the room.

'Okay, seriously what the heck is going on?' the guardian wants to scream in frustration.

"You won't join us?" Cross asks as he turns on the television and DVD. Killer and Dust are already sitting on the king-size bed with their body leaning comfortably against the headboard. Snacks and cookies ready on their lap.

The guardian was probably still too surprised to speak let alone move. Horror rolled his eyes as he guides Dream to join them. He ended up sitting beside Dust while Horror also sitting beside him. After Cross chose which movie they'll watch tonight, he turned the lights off and joins Horror's side.

"What movie did you choose Cross?" Dust asked.

"IT, I stole−I mean, I found that movie at Circustale, I'm not sure what the movie's about though, I'm too lazy to read the summary but I remember there's a clown on the cover,"

"Sssh, the movie is starting," Killer shushed the other.

After that everyone stops talking and focus on the movie. The only sound is from the TV and the snack they've been eating.

Dream needs...time to process all of this. While at the same time focusing on the movie. It looks interesting.

Maybe. Just maybe, lowering his guard a little is fine right? He can't sense any malicious intent from them right now. Quite the opposite. Dream just feel pure excitement in the air. They're simply having fun. Sometimes they talk to him to comment about the movie. Like, they wanted him to feel included.

And that's... fun.

Dream forgets when was the last time he's having fun. Sometimes the Star Sanses also did a movie night, but it was a long time ago. Lately, all of them have their own business. They only met on the battlefield. He almost forgets how it feels to have fun.

The movie's genre is horror-thriller. His favorite, surprisingly. And no. He's not that brave, he just simply likes it. It's fun to watch.

The fun fact he just found was, despite being the 'bad guys' of the multiverse they surprisingly get scared and surprised rather easily. Especially when the jump scare scene appeared. If one person screams, the rest will definitely scream as well. In the nail-biting scene of the movie, they unconsciously move closer to each other while holding the closest person they can hold. Dream is hugging Horror's arm and Dust's hand just as tight as they hold his. Cross is hugging Horror's other arm and Killer is hugging Dust's neck tightly, practically strangling him but Dust himself didn't realize it. Their leg practically tangling with each other.

Suddenly, something, something cold, slowly creeping up their spine. All of them stiffen, but nobody dares to move. Before they hear a whisper...

"I'll kill you all,"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

All of them teleport far from where they were sitting before and blindly attack the poor twin king size bed (while screaming, of course).

Just when the lights suddenly being turned on, they stop attacking and stop screaming. There's nothing on the bed. Just...a king-size bed decorated with sharp bones, regular knives, and red knives.

"Great, now you destroyed one of my biggest bed," a new voice suddenly joined.

"Nightmare what the fuck?!" Horror, the first one who realized what's happening, immediately cursed at the prankster.

The other also glaring at Nightmare who's trying to hold back his laughter. He failed and end up laughing.

"Holy shit brother that's not fucking funny,"

The room suddenly fell silent. Everybody is staring at Dream in shock. Cross broke the silence by his snickering.

"Wow, I don't know you're capable of cursing, Dream," the ex-royal guard commented.

"I'm pretty capable of doing that, I just chose not to because I don't want to be rude,"

"HAHAHAHA YOU MUST SEE YOUR FACE BOSS HAHAHAHA!" Killer has lost it.

Dream had to admit. Nightmare's expression was priceless. The guardian joins the laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost finish the second chapter. Maybe I'll post it later. Or maybe tomorrow. Depends.
> 
> Tell me your opinion about this story :D


	2. Operation Successful...Kinda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter 3 is an epilogue. It won't be that long...like this chapter. I'm sorry if this chapter is too long I couldn't stop myself lol.

Each of them receives a smack on their back skull by Nightmare’s tentacle.

“That was rude!” Cross protested.

“It’s already past midnight, go to your room and sleep,” Nightmare’s tone final.

They are whining in disappointment. But none of them move from where they stand. They steal a glance with each other. Nightmare waits for them to talk. Until finally, Killer broke the silence.

“Uh, you know boss, these guys look scared so I guess I’ll sleep with them so they won’t get scared,” he said with a smug expression.

The others don’t agree with that.

“Excuse us? Say that to yourself Kills, you screamed the loudest,” Cross rolled his eye lights annoyed.

“You were strangling me before if you didn’t notice,” Dust added.

“Okay! Okay! I was scared but it wasn’t like you guys any better!” Killer admitted. But still didn’t want to lose.

“Well, I’m not _that_ scared,” Dream said with a proud expression.

Well, someone who was sitting beside him know better.

“You held my hand just like your life depends on it,” Horror commented.

“My hand got a little numb too you know?” Dust also teased the guardian.

Dream’s face flushed.

“But! But you guys must admit that clown is too scary!”

It feels like Nightmare just saw a fight between toddlers.

“Don’t tell me you all scared to sleep alone,” Nightmare rolls his eyes.

None of them want to admit that. Obviously. But looking by how they avoid his stare, their silence is technically screaming _‘YES!’_ even when they didn’t say anything.

If someone saw this, their reputation probably wrecked. It was a funny sight for Nightmare. Looking at how Dream also bickering with them, it seems he has gotten comfortable with the others. Just by a few hours and one movie night. Impressive.

“We can use the next room, it was similar, minus the TV though,” finally, Nightmare decided without asking more about their…problem.

Even when they’re trying to hide their excitement with a neutral face, they can’t hide their real feeling. Those positive feelings from people he cares about are the only positive feelings Nightmare didn’t have any problem with.

* * *

“You’re not coming?” Dust, the last one who hasn’t entered the room, stopped when he saw Nightmare almost walk away from the room. He has an uneasy expression on his face.

“I’ll just go back to my room, I have uh, paperwork,”

“Don’t say that you feel awkward to be close to your brother?”

It seems Dust just hit the nail on the head by looking at how Nightmare had trouble answering his question. Dust sighed.

_‘These twins are really troublesome,’_

“Nightmare, I know I can’t sense someone’s emotion like you two but I know how to read someone’s expression. Did you know he looked so disappointed when Killer said you’re busy with paperwork and can’t join the movie night? He hid it but I saw it before then, he even glanced occasionally at the door waiting for you throughout the movie, he misses his brother, he clearly wanted you to be there too. Now stop thinking about what he’ll think of you because it’s not like you to care about someone’s opinion,”

“...I wonder why none of you didn’t even ask why I did all of this for him,”

“We had a little brother, a long time ago, we know a concerned big brother when we saw one,” Dust smiles. It has a mix of sadness and longing.

“Besides, didn’t you see how he cursed at you? It means he’s comfortable with you, though, it was odd to hear those curse words came from that baby face of his,”

Nightmare laughed a little at that.

“I don’t understand how he cursed at me is a sign that he’s comfortable with me,”

“I mean, he’s comfortable enough with you to show his true self, he’s such a goody-two-shoes, isn’t he? Flawless, kind, and everything, but in the end he’s just like everyone else, he just needs someone for him to be comfortable enough to not hold himself back in front of them,”

“Indeed, he needs to rest from being a goody-two-shoes. Thank you Dust, that means a lot,”

“No problem, so, will you join?”

“Yeah, I’ll join you guys after I changed into my pajamas,”

* * *

Nightmare didn’t lie when he said he will join. He just never said when. So he purposely walking to his room slowly (he can teleport if he wants but nah), change into his dark purple pajamas, and walk back just as slow to the room where the other’s sleeping. Secretly hoping they would be asleep when he came. And it took around an hour for him to do that because yeah, his mansion is huge.

Carefully, he opens the door. From the moment he opened it, Nightmare can smell the soothing scent of lavender. The lights are already turned off but Nightmare can see in the dark just fine. They’re practically tangled with one another. Be it their legs or their arms.

The unexpected thing is when he found Dream sleeping peacefully with them. He thought Dream won’t sleep and will on guard all night. Nightmare was planning to use a sleeping spell on him if that does happen. But it seems he doesn’t have to do that.

From the left side, there are Cross, Dust, Killer, Dream, and Horror. With both Killer and Horror hugging the guardian. There’s a space on the left side. But then Horror shifted in his sleep and leaving the last space beside Dream.

_‘…seriously?’_

It wasn’t like he doesn’t want to sleep beside his brother. But…how will Dream react in the morning?

_‘Dust was right, it’s not like me to think about what people might think,’_

And Nightmare is too tired to think. He teleports right to the last space and leaning against the headboard, making himself comfortable between them. Now Dream is the one who shifts in his sleep.

Nightmare stiffened when Dream slowly opening his eye sockets. His yellow eyes are unfocused and dim.

“Bro… ther?” he murmured. He didn’t sound conscious enough.

“Sssh, go back to sleep Dream,” Nightmare muttered back quietly.

He better goes back to sleep before he gained full consciousness and can’t sleep at all. Nightmare still can use his sleeping spell but he prefers Dream to fall asleep by himself.

Fortunately, Dream obliged. He closed his eyes sockets and comfortably use Nightmare’s arm as a pillow.

“As expected, I feel the safest beside you,” he muttered again, with a small smile on his face.

Dream still has that habit where he talks in his half-sleep state, isn’t he? He would become very honest in this state. And whatever came from his mouth, is actually what he probably won’t say in his conscious state. Whether he’s embarrassed or just simply didn’t want to say it.

Nightmare doesn’t know how to reply to that. It was just…strange. Like, very strange. Dream, of all people, feel the 'safest' beside him? He, who almost kills him countless times?

Nightmare will never kill his twin anytime soon but still…

He's not the same Nightmare anymore. He's not that Nightmare, who would read Dream a fairytale every night until he fell asleep. He's not the same Nightmare who could ease his sadness and anxiety. He’s not the same Nightmare who always by his side. He can’t. Not anymore.

But why?

“Why?” he can’t help but ask.

Those eye sockets opened again, looking at Nightmare’s expression of disbelief and asking back sleepily.

“Hm? Why…what?”

“I’m not…him, not anymore, you shouldn’t…feel like that,”

“What are you…talking about? You’re…still you, whether…you’re goopy…or not, you’re still…my brother…no matter what,”

Dream nuzzles towards his twin a little and fell asleep completely. Leaving Nightmare with a dumbstruck expression on his face. Nightmare can’t stop the smile that’s forming on his face. After a while, he let out a soft chuckle.

“Even after everything, you’re still…gosh, you’re unbelievable,”

One of his hands is hugging his twin’s shoulder while the other one hugging Horror’s. His tendrils are moving carefully (now with no intention to frighten them) to reach all of his boys, wrapped around them protectively. They sighed in relief with a newly formed smile on their face that’s also brought a smile to Nightmare’s face.

His gaze now focused again on his brother, who’s sleeping peacefully without a care in the world. Like he’s not sleeping in his enemy’s base, with his enemies hugging him.

_‘Did he seriously let his guard down? Completely? Because of a bubble bath, a dinner, a movie night, and cuddles?’_

Nightmare thinks he should talk about ‘stranger-danger’ after they woke up.

“You suck at taking care of yourself Dream,”

He gives a soft peck on the guardian’s forehead and closes his eyes.

* * *

Warm, comfy, and…safe. That’s what Dream feels when he woke up. Someone’s arm is wrapping around his shoulder and someone else is hugging him tightly.

_‘…nice, I fell asleep,’_

To be honest, he didn’t plan to fall asleep. He planned to keep his guard up, maybe until morning. But then Cross lit a lavender aromatherapy candle before they sleep. It eases his mind and relives his stress okay?!

All of them move in their sleep a lot. Horror and Killer hug him in his sleep and it was so warm! It has been a long time since…someone is hugging him in his sleep. The next thing he knows he just…fell asleep. And now he’s too lazy to open his eyes. The guardian nuzzled someone on his side. Was it Killer? Or Horror? He fell asleep between them last night. The arm around him tightens in a comforting manner and Dream feels sleepy again. This feels warm and familiar somehow.

After a while, someone is moving, untangling himself from the cuddle pile. Dream can hear whoever it is yawning.

“Dust, it’s 8, wake up,” he sounds like Cross.

“Oh, it’s morning already?” the other, Dust, sleepily replied. He yawned and shakes the person beside him.

“Kills, hey, wake up,”

“Go away,” Killer replied shortly.

Dust only rolled his eye. The two awake skeletons are now getting off from the bed and stretch their body after that. They open the curtains so the sunlight can light up the room. Nightmare and Horror groaned a little at the sunlight while the last two remain undisturbed.

“Wake up guys, I’m hungry,” Dust grumbled.

An unwritten rule in Nightmare’s household: Always eat together.

“I’m up, I’m up,” Horror rubbed his eye socket and change into a sitting position.

Nightmare gets off from the bed without saying a word and stretches his stiff body.

Dream also wants to break free from…whoever is hugging him currently. But he can’t move.

“Ugh, we don’t even have any job for today so just let me sleep, this small child is nice to cuddle,”

It's Killer's voice.

Wait. Small child?!

“Excuse me I’m certain that I’m far older than you−”

Killer's hold on him tightens and the smaller let out a squeak.

“Hush, cuddle bolster can’t talk,”

“Killer you’re strangling that small child,” Nightmare said. A mocking smirk aimed at his ‘small’ twin.

Dream glares at his twin.

“If I wasn't stuck as a statue I would’ve as tall as you!”

“Really? Even since we were kids, you're still smaller than me by a few inches, now you’re even smaller,”

Nightmare would never imagine that Dream could talk casually about how he turned into stone just like he's talking about the weather.

"And I should've grown normally if not because of you−umph!"

"You guys are so noisy," Killer groaned and for the second time, tighten his hold on the guardian. Not only that, but he also covers Dream's face with his arm so he can stop talking.

"Killer pffffft-he can't breathe!" Horror said in sympathy but he’s still laughing.

"Well, we didn't actually need to breathe, we don't have lungs anyway," Cross stated.

"But you're also breathing, we're all doing it," Dust rolled his eye lights.

"You got the point,"

With a slightly sympathetic expression, Nightmare wraps his tentacles around the two skeletons. Dream felt himself being pulled away from Killer and he can breathe freely again.

“Nooooo! My new cuddle bolster!” Killer whines as he dramatically reaches out his hand towards his ‘new cuddle bolster’.

The others laugh at Killer's whim. Even Dream laugh gleefully. Nightmare sadistically drops the two of them on the floor. Dust, Horror, and Cross laugh even harder. Dream and Killer both glare dagger at him.

“Asshole!”

“Yeah! You’re an a−”

Nightmare immediately interrupts before Dream can say any curse word again.

"Ah-ah, no cursing for you in my household,"

"But the others can curse as they want!"

"They're old enough to say it,"

"We have the same age!"

“Indeed, but your mental age is still 12, just like your baby face,”

“And whose fault do you think it was?!”

“Not mine, obviously,”

Cross, Killer, Horror, and Dust exchange looks with one another and burst out laughing.

_‘Big brother indeed,'_

They were doing the same when their little brother knew (and said) curse words. No matter how old their little brother is, they would always be ‘little brother’ for their ‘big brother’. Dream and Nightmare are twins though, but it seems Nightmare likes to see himself as the older one.

What a peaceful morning. It was even livelier than usual with the new skeleton.

“Okay, okay, enough bickering, I’m going to cook breakfast, any request?” Horror interrupted the argument between the twins.

“Any idea, Dream?”

 _‘What? Why you asked me?’_

“Um, pancakes maybe?” Dream replied whatever just came to his mind.

“Oooh! It has been a while since the last time we ate that! Can you add maple syrup?”

“And berries?”

“And whipped cream!”

“Sure, why not?”

At Horror’s answers, they cheered except for Nightmare, Horror, and Dream. Dream’s expression is somehow uncomfortable.

“Is there something you want to ask, Dream?”

“Should I wait in that room or…?”

“What are you talking about? You’re having breakfast with us,” Nightmare stated like it was obvious.

“Can I?”

Most of them turned their head away from Dream’s blinding smile. Nightmare is used to it though.

“Why not? Let’s go to the living room to watch a random program while waiting for Horror finish cooking,”

* * *

Dream is leaning against Dust and staring at the television. Cross also did the same with Dust’s other side. Dust himself is playing with his phone. Nightmare is reading a newspaper while sipping his coffee once in a while. Killer just randomly changes from channel to channel with the remote in his hand. 

“Now, we have to pour−”

“−THE SOUL OF THE INNOCENT−”

“−so we can get the perfect texture of−”

“−living human beings−”

“−after that, we add one teaspoon of salt−”

“−into the wounds−”

All of them except Killer are laughing all of sudden. Even Nightmare choked a little on his morning coffee.

“Okay Kills, seriously how the heck could you change the channels like that?!” Dust said between his laugh.

Killer blinks a few times.

“What? What did I do?”

“Pour the soul of the innocent pffffft−ohmygod−” Dream is practically wheezing by now.

“Add one teaspoon of salt into the wound−holy shit I’m dying hhhhhhh−” the ex-royal guard is also wheezing.

Only Nightmare who doesn’t ‘seem’ to laugh that hard. He’s just looking away from the others and covering his face with his newspaper. But looking at how hard his shoulders are shaking, he probably laughing just as hard as the other but prefers to maintain his image.

“Perfect texture of living human being−what the actual fuck−” Nightmare muttered under his breath.

Killer just looking at them with a clueless look on his face.

“Okay seriously what’s going on?”

“T-try to change the channel again, now pay attention to the audio, let’s see if you can make some hilarious sentences like before,” Dust said while controlling his laugh.

Now Killer actually pay attention to the television while changing from channel to channel.

“−and now we can mix−”

“−those annoying mortals−”

“−into the dough so we can just put it into the oven for 30 minutes and−”

“−we can eat them after that!”

They’re laughing even harder, now Killer also joined the laugh.

“Okay stop−I’m tired of laughing please−”

“We can mix those annoying mortals into the dough HAHAHAHAHAHA!”

“…can someone explains why you guys can’t stop laughing for a while?” came a new voice.

“Oh hey Horror, nothing important, just something funny on the tv, have you done cooking?” Nightmare asked back after succeed in controlling his laugh before.

“Yeah, I’m here to tell you that the breakfast is ready,”

“Wow, that was fast,”

* * *

While eating the delicious pancake (Horror is a great cook, not gonna lie), Dream can’t help but think. Since yesterday he has been having a lot of fun. With his enemies nonetheless. After this, he’ll just…back to his daily activities. Protecting the multiverse, helping people, fighting his brother’s gang or Error (or both), have some meeting, then repeat. After this, they’ll just back to their daily life. They’ll just…become enemy again, like usual.

Spending time together with them even just for one day, changed Dream’s perception about them. They’re completely different from the battlefield. 

This situation will end soon. After this Dream will back to his house. Alone. His expression darkens at his thought. He didn’t actually have a problem with that. Usually. But now it disturbs him more than he would like to admit.

He rarely comes back home. No one will wait for him anyway. He prefers to spend his time helping people.

~~That way he wouldn’t have to be alone.~~

_~~‘You’re lonely, aren’t you?’~~ _

_‘I’m not…’_

“Why he suddenly stopped eating?”

“Is he alright?”

“He lost on his thought, isn’t he?”

“Dream?”

Cross, who’s happen to sit beside the guardian, pat his shoulder lightly. Dream snapped out of his thought.

“Yes?!”

Everybody is looking at him worriedly.

“Are you alright? Was the food not to your liking?” Horror asked him.

“T-that’s not it! Your cooking is great! I was just…thinking about something unimportant, don’t worry about that, sorry I disturbed your mealtimes,”

After that, he silently continues his breakfast. They didn’t push any further after that. But everyone except Dream occasionally exchanges a glance. It can’t be helped if Dream didn’t want to talk about it. They’re…not close enough to act like that.

It’ll be over soon anyway. Dream will come back to his own house. They will…become enemy like usual again.

Even if Nightmare realized how the atmosphere becomes dark all of sudden, he didn’t say anything. For the first time, the dining table is in complete silence.

* * *

“Here’s your weapon, you can go home now, Nightmare already opened the barrier for you,” Killer said as he gave the guardian’s bow back.

“By the way, boss wants to talk to you before you go, he told you to meet him outside,”

“Okay then, before I go I…want to say thank you for having me here, though, I still don’t understand why were you doing all of this for me and I won’t ask, but one thing for sure I was having fun with you guys,”

“Don’t mention it, we’re also having fun with you,”

“Yeah, you’re fun to be around, unexpectedly, I thought you’re a serious person,” 

Dream laugh a little at that.

“You’re probably that type of person who will show your crazy side after a while, like Cross who’s being all serious at first glance but actually a huge dork,” Dust nudge the monochrome skeleton.

“You guys should speak for yourself,” Cross rolled his eye lights.

They laugh together. They're going to miss this.

* * *

Nightmare is waiting outside just like Killer said. His twin currently standing in front of the door. He feels a little awkward to greet his brother by himself, but it’s impolite if he just goes without saying goodbye. Especially when Nightmare being so nice to him.

“Hey Nightmare,”

“Hey,”

“Um, you know, thank you very much, for everything you have done,”

“I’m just doing this so you can fight properly on the battlefield, it was no fun when you can’t even attack me because of your lack of focus,”

Dream smiles at what Nightmare just said.

“Also, take care of yourself, like, get a normal sleeping schedule, eat properly, just…take care of yourself, **properly** ,” Nightmare emphasized his last word.

Welp. Dream can’t promise that.

“I’ll try,” the guardian shrugged.

“Dream I’m serious,”

“But I have so much to do! I miss a meeting with Outer and Sci yesterday! I haven’t call Blue or Ink because I left my phone at my house and I was supposed to visit Reapertale at 5 but I wake up at 8, oh almost forget at 7 I was supposed to−”

“Stars! Can you just chill a little?! That was one hell of a hectic schedule that I’m having a headache just by hearing it!”

“Like I said I still have many jobs to do!”

“Then stop saying ‘yes’ to everyone’s request! Stop prioritizing others and care for yourself just for once! Or twice! Or all the time! They’ll understand if you just decline! No one force you to do all of that!”

“But−”

“Okay, no but, you’re staying here for another week and that’s final,”

With his tendrils Nightmare easily took Dream’s bow and walk back into his mansion, leaving his brother completely dumbfounded.

“Hey! Give me back my weapon!”

Nightmare ignores his brother’s whining.

“Boys! Prepare for a movie marathon and some snacks! Dream is staying for another week!”

“Hell yeah!” came the responses from inside.

Dream doesn’t know whether to feel happy or annoyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Sorry if it felt a bit rushed. I'm not good with a slow plot ;-;
> 
> Anyway! Thanks a lot for the kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, and hits! I feel so happy that you guys like my story :')


	3. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! THIS IS THE FIRST TIME I'VE FINISHED A FIC :D

“I thought…I thought you’ve changed, after everything that has happened between us, I thought it would turn out to be different, but I was wrong,”

In front of Nightmare, Dream sat weakly. A painful gaze on his yellow eye lights but Nightmare remains unfazed.

“How naïve of you to think like that my dear brother~ Do you think I would change just because we spent our time together for a week?” a cruel smile formed on Nightmare’s face.

“Please brother, I’ll do anything if that means to stop you!”

"But there's **nothing** you can do,"

“Nightmare, I think that’s enough,” Horror finally steps in with a serious expression.

“Oh? So now my own comrade betrayed me? For my brother?” Nightmare glare coldly at Horror.

“Horror is right, you’ve gone too far boss,” Dust also took Dream’s side. He even dared to glare back at him.

“Even you, Dust?” Nightmare looks at his comrades in disbelief.

Cross and Killer exchange worried glances. They look conflicted. Nightmare glares at them.

“What? Do you want to say something? Or do you want to take his side as well?”

“I don’t mean to betray you, boss, but…can you just spare him? This once?” Cross plead.

“Can’t you see his condition, boss? He can't fight you anymore,” Killer also tries to defend the guardian of positivity.

Nightmare lets out a dark chuckle.

“Wow, you guys too? I can’t believe you can make them oppose me, Dream, you’re truly impressive,” he said sarcastically.

The older twin looks away from Dream's pitiful expression.

“But that won’t change anything,”

“Nightmare please−”

“UNO GAME!”

Nightmare takes out four wild-draw-four cards.

“AAAAAA! I HATE YOU BROTHER!”

“Nah, I know you love me,"

“Nightmare how−how could you?! To that puppy eyes! To that pitiful face!” Cross pointed at him with an expression of disbelief.

“You are a demon! That was so cruel even for me!” Dust hugged and pat the ~~sulking~~ guardian of positivity.

Nightmare only rolled his eye.

“I’m immune to that, don't underestimate me who has faced that cursed eyes for countless years in my childhood, and if you say I’m a demon then he’s even worse for using that eyes to get what he wanted,”

 _‘I almost lose again to those cursed eyes if I didn’t look at other direction though,’_ not that Nightmare would admit it.

Dream glares at his brother. If glare could kill, then Nightmare would be slipped or something. It’s Dream we were talking about after all. His glare isn’t strong enough.

“Ugh, stop glaring at me,”

“Meanie,”

The two guardians glared at each other. But after some seconds, Nightmare looked away first.

“You can have my pudding at lunch, now stop glaring, your glare is annoying,”

“Really?! YAY!”

And that was how Nightmare won the battle and lost the ‘war’.

 _‘Immune my ass,’_ everybody (except Nightmare and Dream) thought.

* * *

They just finished their lunch. After taking their desserts, they gather in the living room. Cross takes a seat on the sofa and turning on the television. Killer is leaning against Cross. Horror and Dust are sitting on the carpet. Nightmare is lying on his stomach on the carpet with a grumpy face, playing with his phone. And Dream, who come the last while bringing 2 cups of puddings, immediately focused on his brother’s lying figure. A mischievous smile appears on his face. He sneaked behind his brother, exchanging looks with the others. They hold their laugh.

Then Dream throw himself on Nightmare’s back. Practically crushing him.

“BROTHER!”

“OOF!”

The others burst out laughing.

“Dream! I told you not to do that! You’re lucky I didn’t stab you with my tentacles! And get off of me!” Nightmare scolded.

The guardian only giggles, ignoring his scolding on purpose. He refused to move from Nightmare’s back. And even Nightmare told him to get off, the older didn’t even make an effort to remove the younger from his back.

“Thank you for the pudding!”

Nightmare sighed. One of his tentacles patting his twin's head.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,”

And he refocused on his phone again while Dream happily eating his dessert. The others awwed before they also continue whatever they’ve been doing before.

“Guys look! Dream is in the multiverse news!” Cross suddenly said.

Everyone’s eyes are now fixed on the television.

“Dream, one of the Star Sanses' members have been missing for a week, they said, Ink and Blue suspected that you have been kidnapped,” Killer laughed.

“Well, they’re not wrong, I am indeed being kidnapped, now that they mention it, when can I go home? It’s a week already,”

There’s a disappointed groan from the others and Dream quickly adds his sentence.

“Don’t get me wrong! I enjoyed our time together but I have many jobs to do and I’ve been delaying it for a week!”

“Your schedule probably wrecked right?”

“Yes, thanks to you,” Dream answered sarcastically.

“You’re welcome,” Nightmare replied with a smirk on his face.

“Wait, I didn’t actually thank you−ugh, whatever,” the younger twin pouted.

“You have to rewrite your schedule properly, now with normal sleep and eating schedule, you’re such a workaholic,” Cross scolded.

Dream only grinned. Welp. He can’t promise that.

“Anyway, have you learned your lesson?” Killer asked Dream.

“What lesson? Relaxing all day for a week?”

“You enjoyed it though,” Horror smirked.

“Fair point, but really, what lesson?” Dream asked back again.

“The importance of relaxing and having fun duh,” Dust answered instead.

“I have many jobs to do after this because you guys prevented me from coming back for a week, I need to go home,”

“Remember, just don’t work−”

“Don’t work myself to the bone, sleeping is important, eat properly, yada yada, so? When am I allowed to go?” Dream is not even hiding his annoyance. He already heard that every day.

“I swear you’re getting sassier and sassier every day,” the older twin grumbled.

“I learned from the best, Dust and Killer are the best example,”

“He’s a fast learner,” Dust patted Dream’s shoulder with a proud look on his face.

“I’m proud of you,” Killer wipes off his 'tears' dramatically.

Horror and Cross burst out laughing while Nightmare rubbed his temples in stress. He started to think it was a bad idea for his brother to hang out around them. They’re a bad influence for sure.

“Wait here, I'll get your weapon,” Nightmare disappeared after he said that. Probably wherever Dream’s weapon is.

“Aw, I'll miss cuddling with you,” Killer hugs the smaller skeleton.

Before Dream can hug back someone pulled him from Killer. And he’s being hugged by the other three.

“You’ve cuddled with him too much since the first day, Killer,”

“Yeah, it’s not fair, let us have this last moment with him,”

“Can’t blame you though, this child sure is nice to cuddle,”

“Oh my god, can you guys stop calling me a child?! I’m far older than all of you combined!”

“We’re well aware of that Dreamy, you said that countless times, though, we were a big brother so can you blame us? We miss having little brother figure around,”

Dream’s presence reminded them of their little brother when they were baby bones. They’ve accepted their loss long, long time ago thanks to Nightmare. But it brought a nostalgic feeling when they take care of the smaller skeleton.

If there’s something they learned about the guardian, is that he’s weak to sad people. For a guardian, he’s sure easy to trick. It's a little worrisome. Just look at him now. After hearing what Dust just said, he immediately hugs them back tightly.

“Nooo! Don’t be sad! I can be your little brother!”

_‘Awww,’_

Dream is too nice for his own good. Or for this cruel world. Or both.

“Come on! I want to hug him for the last time too!” Killer whined childishly.

“Okay, okay, come here,”

Killer happily joined the hug.

Until Dream broke the silence after a while.

“Guys?”

“Yeah?”

“You know we’ll meet again sooner or later right?”

“…we can’t hug you randomly in battlefield Dream, we have an image to maintain in front of other people, we’re the villain of the multiverse after all,”

“Aw,” the guardian pouted.

“Have you guys had enough hugs?”

Dust, Killer, Horror, and Cross immediately retreat after they heard Nightmare’s amused voice. Their face a little flushed.

“Hey boss,” they greet Nightmare awkwardly. Nightmare only scoffed a little.

“This is your weapon, you can go now−” the guardian of negativity stopped mid-sentence when his twin throws himself again at him. Nightmare reflexively caught the smaller one.

“Thank you, brother,” Dream muttered.

The corner of his mouth twitching into a half-smile as he patted his younger twin.

“Yeah, yeah, you’re welcome weirdo, now let me go, the multiverse is looking for you and I don’t want to deal with that,”

* * *

They meet a week later on the battlefield. Fighting like usual. The bad guys secretly sighed in relief at Dream’s usual agility. It seems he learned his lesson and take care of himself.

Well, they shouldn’t conclude that quickly. It's just a week after all.

The guardian still looks healthy after the second week. But after one month since the therapy kidnapping incident, they meet him again on the battlefield. With a dark circle under his eyes, an extremely tired expression, and his lack of focus. Foolishly alone. That’s enough proof that he didn’t take care of himself just like he said he would. Again.

Dream didn’t actually learn his lesson.

“Dust,” it was the only thing Nightmare need to say. His comrade already understands anyway.

“On it,”

* * *

“Was the chloroform really necessary?!”

“I doubt you’ll follow us willingly,”

“At least you can warn me,”

“Can you guarantee that you won’t run away?”

“I can come here later after I notify Ink or Blue−oh my god I left my phone again,”

“Will you really come here by yourself without being forced though?”

“Well, maybe after I finish my jobs, I have a meeting with the king and queen at Underswap in a few hours−”

“Yeah, yeah, and after that shitty meeting you’ll probably have another meeting, and another, and another, once you realized it’s already a week,”

“…”

“You can pick the movie for today’s movie night,”

“…I want caramel popcorn that Horror usually make,”

“I’ll make it as much as you want,”

“You all should stop spoiling him I swear,”

“You’re just jealous aren’t you, Nightmare?”

“Shut the fuck up,”

“I didn’t hear a ‘no’ though,”

“You can spoil me too, brother, I’ll be happy if you do that,”

“Don’t get ahead of yourself, I’ll cuddle you to death tonight,”

“Hey! It’s my turn to cuddle him!”

“Well, I don’t have a problem whoever will cuddle with me−”

“ **We** have the problem here and I won’t back down even to Nightmare, now shoo, get a bubble bath, I already prepared your pajamas in your room,”

“Okay~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this story ^^  
> Thanks for the kudos, bookmarks, and hits. I'm so happy that you guys like this! Especially if my story can make you laugh and smile, I'm really happy to hear that! If I get inspired again, maybe I'll make fluff like this again. Thanks for your support and see you next time! Have a nice day! ^^


End file.
